unrealfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шахта Ражигар (уровень)
Шахта Ражигар ''(англ. Rrajigar Mine) — третий уровень в игре Unreal. Описание В этой шахте Нали, находясь в рабстве, добывают таридий под контролем скааржей и брутов. Нижние помещения заполнены лавой. Прохождение Вы оказываетесь в подземной шахте Ражигар. В конце первого коридора вы попадаете в помещение с двумя проходами: слева и впереди. Проход слева патрулирует малый брут. В темном углу справа находится секретная область - там находится бронежилет. По возвращению обратно идите в центральный проход, где на потолке находятся кристаллы таридия и тентакль. Ещё будет небольшое землетрясение. Пройдя дальше, вы увидите еще одного малого брута (убейте его) и коридор, защищенный силовым полем (2), которое отключается в другом месте. Не уходите сразу - рядом со входом у стены на возвышенности стоит бочка - взорвите её, и откроется проход в секретную область. Там аптечка, два трупа и дневник (3). Уходите обратно в начальное помещение и идите оттуда в коридор слева (1), попутно пристрелив патрульного. На лифте спускайтесь вниз - и идите дальше по помещению рядом с подземным лавовым озером. В коридоре с металлическими стенами можно заметить несколько человеческих тел, что наводит на подозрения. Недалеко может лежать силовой пояс (на высоких уровнях сложности его нет). В пункте управления выключайте барьер, нажав на две кнопки. Сообщения на мониторах рядом будут меняться (3-7). Сразу по отключению идите обратно. Внезапно та часть коридора, где были погибшие, запирается, а свет начинает отключаться. Это ловушка ! Кидайте фальшфейеры. Через несколько секунд после полного отключения загораются аварийные огни, слышны звуки тревоги и открытия дверей.... и на вас из темноты нападает неизвестное существо, опасное в узкое пространстве. Быстро разберитесь с ним ! После его смерти, изоляция снимается. Как можно заметить, убийца поджидал жертв в одном из двух тайников, откуда он выбегал. Забирайте оттуда всё ценное и бегите к проходу, ранее закрытому силовым полем, попутно отправив на тот свет ещё двух брутов. Сообщения # ''Зона управления силовым полем. "Force Field Control Area" # Силовое поле включено. Все системы в норме. "Force field intact. All systems normal." # Деревня Харобед на той стороне гор. Я должен дождаться восхода двух солнц и пройти через шахту Ражигар. Это единственный путь. "Harobed Village is on the other side of the mountains. I will wait until the two suns have set and proceed through Rrajigar mine. It is the only way." # Источник силового поля один активен. "Force Field power source one status is active." # Источник силового поля два активен."Force Field power source two status is active." # ВНИМАНИЕ: Источник силового поля один неактивен. Установлен второй статус охраны. "WARNING: Force Field power source one status is inactive. Security Condition Two reached." # ВНИМАНИЕ: Источник силового поля два неактивен. Установлен второй статус охраны."WARNING: Force Field power source two status is inactive. Security Condition Two reached." # ВНИМАНИЕ: Силовое поле деактивировано. Вторженец зафиксирован в секторе С-6. Устранить "WARNING! Force Field de-activated. Intruder detected in Section C-6. Eliminate any unauthorised presence." # ВНИМАНИЕ: Вторженец зафиксирован в секторах С-6 и D-8. Весь персонал ответственен за патрулирование их зоны. "WARNING: Intruder detected in Sections C-6 and D-8. All personnel are responsible for patrolling their local area." # ЗАМЕЧАНИЕ: Зона должна быть свободна для нормальной работы транспортного лифта. "NOTE: Area must be clear for transport lift to perform properly." # ТРЕВОГА: Сопротивление рабов Нали обнаружено в Секторе 3A. Для подавления бунта разрешены убийства. "ALERT: Nali slave resistance detected in Sector 3A. Lethal force authorised to suppress rebellious activity." # ВНИМАНИЕ: Мосты доступа в нижней половине шахты небезопасны. Соблюдайте осторожность. "WARNING: Access bridges in lower half of mine are unsafe. Proceed with caution." Галерея Категория:Уровни Unreal Категория:Unreal